dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Ian
Ian is male iguanodon who appeared in Dinosaur Island History Haven't We Been Here Before Ian is quickly introduced alongside Don and One-arm A Bad Meeting Ian and many other characters are quickly seen in a arial preview for the next episode I Hate Long Walks Ian and many other characters are migrating when an earthquake hits. Everyone gets shaken around. To make matters worse they are near a cliff. Ian gets shaken nearly off the cliff and clings for dear life. However One-arm pulls him to safety. New home, old enemies. Ian and Don decide to munch on some plants when a Spinosaurus tries to attack Don. Surprisingly Silas shows up, and gives Spinosaurus the idea to hunt Silas instead and chases after him. Saving both Ian and Don. Dino crime trail Ian and Don are grazing. But Don slowly goes further and further away. Forcing Ian to follow until Ian decides to go inside the forest. Don dose not follow. While there Ian is unexpectidly attacked by a Criolophasaurus. The Criolophasaurus slashes Ian's back until Ian Silas vs Gastonia A new female Iguanadon named Neara approaches Ian and Don. However Don quickly sizes up and begins to mate with the female. Ian is enraged as he is the dominate male and only he can mate. He knocks Don over while in mid coitus. Neara steps back and watches the fight.Don battles Ian, and Don gets a decisive blow by throwing Ian, defeating him. Don will now be the dominate male and mates with Neara to assert dominance over Ian. Tough Love Ian and Don are quickly seen in a preview for the next episode. An Odd Alliance The Iguanadon herd go in for a drink. However Ian drinks first and because Don is the new alpha male and is supposed to drink first Don is angered. This leads to Don and Ian fighting for a second time. Don wins with a decisive blow again. This time he uses his thumb spike to stab Ian and win the fight. Later the Iguanadon are all taking a nap. Ian wakes and wakes up Neara and tries to mate with her. The mating wakes up Don making Don throwing Ian into the river causes Jasper to attack. However Don decides to save Ian after Jasper attacks Ian. Unfortunately Jasper now focuses on Don and attacks. Ian then decides repay Don by saving Don from Jasper. They both get out of the river blooded. Grave Ian,Don, and Neara, are quickly seen in a arial shot. The End Ian,Don, and Neara, are all seen grazing near the Styracosaurs. Ian has been bata male for a year now and has successfully coped with not being alpha male. Appearances * DI SE2 EP1 * DI SE2 EP2 * DI SE2 EP3 * DI SE2 EP4 * DI SE2 EP5 * DI SE2 EP6 * DI SE2 EP7 * DI SE2 EP8 * DI SE2 EP11 * DI SE2 EP13 Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Dinosaur Island Characters Category:Stub Articles